King Womp
King Womp was the main villain of Klay World: Off the Table, and was the leader of the peach aliens. He lead a to failed invasion on The Table in an attempt to assimilate all of Klay World's Klaymen. Appearance He walked on six tentacle like legs at the base of his torso. These legs were very flexable and capable of scaling vertacle structures. He also had a pair of arms which he barely used. His head was oblong and bulbous. He had a large mouth and two solid-white eyes. Personality King Womp was depicted as a cold, calculating leader who was very goal oriented. Though he claimed that he wished to establish diplomatic relations with other races, he immediately turned on the Klaymen when he realized that they were idiots, though he decided to rebuild them into something better so that they would have a reason to exist. King Womp never smiled or showed any signs of joy, even when he was close to achieving his goal. He did not hesitate in killing any of the Klaymen, due to their stupidity. Not only was he willing to attempt to slaughter all of Klay World, but he also personally killed one of his own peach aliens because it was in his way. Since King Womp believed that the Klaymen were imbeciles, he was baffled when they not only started fighting back against him, but they successfully managed to slay his minions. Size Height: 8 Inches Tentacle Length: 6-11 Inches (Each) Weight: 525 grams Powers Superhuman Strength: King Womp has Great strength, he casually crushes, rips apart and chucks Klayman with arms and tentacles alike. Even juggernauts like Chester and Dr. Bob were no match for him in the strength department. '' ''Superhuman Intelligence: King Womp is also incredibly intelligent. He even surpasses most humans, he is cold, calculating and well experienced. '' ''Life-Wiping: King Womp has likley destroyed an assimilated multiple clay species in his time., according to the Tongue Alien who questioned why King Womp chose to always kill and rebuild Klaymen who were not up to his standards. Superhuman Durability: King Womp has also shrugged off onslaughts from Chester and Dr. Bob, both of which are powerhouses. He was however killed by an axe swung from Dr. Bob when he fell on the machinery that they used to contact the aliens. Tentacles: Prehensile and physically powerful, These are King Womp's primary tools in close quarters. He can use these to scale structures of almost any angle. '' ''Claws: King Womp can morph claws from his hands, capable of slicing through Klaymen like nothing at all. He used this in close quarters to dice up and grab his foes. Quotes "You're in my way." "You don't have a reason to exist, but I can give you a reason to exist." "A mind of your own? I don't even think you have that." "You've got to be kidding me! Now I've got to stop what I'm doing and finish this myself!" "King Womp has got you!" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Powerful Characters Category:Juggernauts Category:Murderers